the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Orkney Islands
| previousseason = None | nextseason = TBA }} is the second season of The Robinson Expedition. Twists *'Double Council:' In episode 1, both tribes will attend tribal council, sending one person from each tribe to Loss Island. *'Loss Island:' Whenever someone is voted out, they go to Loss Island. When there is three people on Loss Island, they vote someone completely out of the game. At the final episode, the last 3 people on Loss Island will participate in a challenge, where the winner will enter the finale. *'Combined Challenges:' Reward and immunity challenges will be combined. *'Tiebreaker Challenge:' In case of a tie, the two people in the tie will participate in a challenge. *'Battle of the Wikis:' Wikis will fight for the title of 'sole survivor'. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are in play. Everybody has a 1 in 100 chance to find one every episode. This chance can be increased by winning reward challenges. *'Tribe Switch:' At one point before the merge, a tribe switch will occur. *'Late Merge:' There will be merge at 9 contestants. Hosts Castaways !Votes Against |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|MunchlaxMeister "Andrew" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Booger403 "Blake" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|TheInfected "Daniel" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|PumPumPumpkin :3 "Erlend" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|District3 "Joan" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|FeiLong "John" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Klefki♥ "Kacey" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Kuruptlifex "Nick" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Survivorpanda "Panda" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|.Cinderflight "Raynah" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Daryl Maylam "Black Sam" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Mr.Hufflepuff "White Sam" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Moonsik "Szymon" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|WalkerMaimer "Vince" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Wesolini "Wesley" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Headaches "Willow" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |} Season Summary The Game Voting History *An underlined vote indicates a selv-vote. Trivia ---- Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Orkney Islands